


One More Day

by murdering_beauty_and_passion



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathic Love, Stalking, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Yandere Connor Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdering_beauty_and_passion/pseuds/murdering_beauty_and_passion
Summary: Connor Murphy wants Evan Hansen to be his and only his. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get him, even if it means killing a couple of people along the way.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is only going to be a one-shot and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first time writing a "Dear Evan Hansen" fanfic and it would also be my first time writing a yandere and my first time writing smut, so please go easy on me.

"One more day. Just one more day and you will be mine." Connor whispers to himself. He was sitting on his bed in his dimly lit room, looking at a picture of Evan Hansen. He had taken the picture without his consent. Connor didn't know when this little obsession started, but he did know that he always loved watching Evan, even as a young child. He was, well still is, so little and so vulnerable, like when he gets so shy he start stuttering and it just makes him look so adorable. Connor couldn't help the innocent smile that forms on his face, but that innocent smile quickly turns into a psychotic one.

Consent. Is that even a real thing? Do you really need it when the person you love is going to love you back one day? Of course not. Connor has already done things to Evan that Evan hasn't agreed on. Then again he didn't exactly disagree with him neither. No, Connor didn't need Evan's consent. Evan was his and his alone, he just didn't know it yet.

Connor has given Evan a lot of things over the years. He made sure that no one ever bullies him. He gives him gifts every valentines day and birthday. Of course, he would have to write to your secret admirer because Evan wasn't ready to be his. The most important thing he ever gave Evan and what was also the most important thing Evan ever gave him was their virginity.

Connor started to become hard as he remembers the first time they did it. The way he had to wait outside Evan's house in the middle of the night until he saw Evan's mum leave for work.

He had been watching Evan and his mum for some time now, so he knew their time table pretty well. A couple of minutes after Evan's mum leaves, he slowly made his way to the front door and pick up a fake rock with a key inside of it and let himself in. He knew Evan was asleep by now because like he said before, he has been watching them. He slowly and silently made his way up the stairs and to Evan's bedroom. When he entered Evan's room, he froze on the spot. There in front of him was his beautiful angel fast asleep.

He needed to take a deep breath because he was losing his self-control. When he regain his control, he carefully climbs on top of Evan so he wouldn't wake him and pulled out a rag and a small bottle of Chloroform from his black hooded pocket. He put a good amount of Chloroform on the rag and hold it against Evan's nose. Evan didn't move a muscle and Connor was so happy that Evan was being so obedience for him. He held onto the rag for a good five minutes till he was satisfied that Evan wasn't going to wake up.

Connor had to stop his train of thought for a minute so he could get his damn jeans and boxer briefs off and get some lube from his bedside table. He slowly unleashes his semi hard cock to the cold air and began putting lube on his hand. He moves his lubricated hand to his cock and slowly starts to stroke it while going back to his thoughts of his Evan.

Connor stripped himself naked first before he started to do the same to Evan. Every time Connor remove a layer of clothing, he would lick and kiss around that area. He started with Evan's top and when all the way down to his socks. God, he wishes he could bite him, give the boy little love bites all over his body. He wanted to show people that Evan Hansen belong to him, but he couldn't. He can't leave any traces that he was there or things might become messy. All though he wouldn't minded that. Connor let out a dark chuckle which turned into a small moan after doing a hard stroke.

He still remembers the taste of Evan's cock in his mouth. Normally the thought of giving a guy a blowjob would disgust him, but for Evan, well he would do anything. Besides seeing Evan's flushed face and little moans just made him so, so, so crazy. It wasn't long before Evan came in Connor's mouth and Connor swallows every last drop. He slowly moves upward so he was sitting in between Evan's thighs.

Connor was smirking as he grabs a bottle of lube that he brought with him. He uncaps the lube as he squirts it onto his fingers.He moves Evan legs, pushing them as wide as they could go. His eyes hungrily devour the tiny pink virgin hole. It makes his dick harder, knowing that no one else has seen this part of Evan before and no one ever will.This was for his and his eyes only. Connor moves one finger toward Evan's hole and breaches it. The Chloroform made him so compliant, it gave easily and his finger sank right into his lover hole. Even though it gave in so easily the muscle around his finger were tight. Connor knew he was going to have to work hard to losing Evan's hole up, but Connor didn't mind that, oh no he didn't mind that at all.

Connor licks his lips which have gone dry with anticipation. He sinks a second finger in Evan's body working him open. After a couple of minutes, he stuck a third finger in and thrust in and out of him like a mad man. Evan wasn't ready for that and you could tell by the small uncomfortable noises that he made. Connor couldn't help himself though and continue to thrust his fingers in and out. Connor finally removes his fingers. He decided that Evan was more than ready for him now. Connor positions himself and slowly pressed the head of his cock against Evan's hole. Connor pushes his cock into his lover. Evan was tight, but Connor managed to get all the way in till he was balls deep. Evan's uncomfortable noises started to get louder.

"Shhh baby, I know it hurt now but after awhile it will feel better I promise" Connor whispered, moving up a bit so he could kiss Evan's lips.God, he loves kissing Evan. His lips are just so soft and just so innocent. Connor couldn't help the moans he was making. This felt too good to be real. The heat that was coming from Evan's mouth and the way Evan squeezed Connor's cock every so often.

It took all of Connor self-control to not go with his primal instincts and fuck the virgin into the bed without any care of how Evan felt or if he was in pain, but how could he do that, to the person he loves most in the world. No. Connor would wait till Evan has fully adjusted to him then and only then would Connor start the real lovemaking. After what felt like hours Connor slowly started thrusting inside of Evan. Connor pushed in almost all the way before pulling back and went back in at a slow constant speed. While Connor was doing this Evan was letting out low groans. Connor noticed that Evan was becoming hard again and smirked. He reached down and began to roughly stroke his lover causing Evan to moan in pleasure.

Connor could feel the other begin to loosen up, god it was awesome. He pulled in and pushed back in one more time, fitting all of himself in, before thrusting into Evan at a fast pace, much much faster than how he had started.

Evan was gasping and crying out in pure pleasure as the brunette thrust in and out of him so roughly. Connor was groaning just as much as Evan was moaning. He was trying to be quiet, he really was but fuck it. Him and Evan needed this. Needed each other. Evan just didn't know it yet.

Connor gripped his lover's hips and began forcing himself in deeper, Evan let out a particularly loud moan. Connor knew why though. He just hit Evan prostate. Connor was looking for that when he was fingering him but he couldn't find it. Now that he had found it though, he wasn't going to stop hitting it. Connor couldn't help but grin arrogantly at his accomplishment, he slowly slid his hands down until he was gripping the back of Evan's knee, he pushed the male's legs back before thrusting in faster and deeper.Connor groaned feeling his lover tighten around him. He knew Evan was close now.

Evan just couldn't take it anymore, he screamed out in pure pleasure as he finally came on both their chests. Evan rode out his orgasm while Connor continued to thrust into him at an inhumanly fast speed, Connor let out one more groan before finally coming inside of the other.

"Fuck!" Connor let out a loud moan as he came in his hand. The memory was too much for him. He needed to hold Evan, he needed to kiss those lips again.

'No, he is all yours tomorrow." Connor thought to himself, making him get a grip. Connor shakes his head, putting his cock back into his boxer briefs. He grabs a tissue from the tissue box that was sitting on his bedside table. He wipes the cum from his hand and crumbled it. He tosses it across the room where his sister dead body was.

What? Like Connor had said before, he was going to have Evan tomorrow. He couldn't have his sister getting in the way of it, the same goes for his parents.

Cynthia Murphy was the first to go. Connor had suffocated her with a pillow. It wasn't hard to keep her from struggling against him. In fact, he was really surprised how easy it was.

Larry Murphy was the second to go. Connor gave him a large dose of Arsenic in his coffee, causing him to drop to the kitchen floor. He was violently vomiting and shitting everywhere before going into a seizure. He died 3 hours afterward.

Zoe Murphy was the last one. Her death was simple really. He had just beaten her to death. She had manipulated HIS Evan into loving her, so the slut deserves it. He did have to gag her though, to make sure the neighbors couldn't hear her screaming and begging for help.

There are only a few more people he needed to kill and that was Heidi Hansen, Jared Kleinman and of course Jared's parents. He needs to make sure that no one was going to get in his way while he takes Evan away with him.

Connor starts to laugh uncontrollably. Who was he kidding, he loves the idea of killing more people.The laughter turns more and more demented with each minute that goes by, but suddenly he stops and looks down at the picture of his Evan that he let go of while he was masturbating. Connor smiles, but it wasn't just a smile. Oh no, it was a shallow smile with deep piercing eyes and an evil mind.

"Tomorrow I'm coming for you, my Evan Hansen."

**Author's Note:**

> First off wow I didn't know I had it in me xD Second, thank you for taking your time to read this and I really hope you enjoyed it :) Also, I really hope this story encourage more people to write more of a darker side to Connor Murphy. Third, I would love to hear what you got to say so please comment.
> 
> P.S. If anyone wants to make a second chapter of this or make this into a longer story you can. I'm not going to do anything with it so I don't mind.


End file.
